Salah Paham
by nakahara sakura
Summary: Hak yang sudah sangat merindukan Yona dan tidak sabar untuk bertemu malah mendengar kabar jika tuan putri akan menikah. Bagai tersambar petir, ia langsung masuk ke istana dan meminta penjelasan darinya kenapa ia hendak menikah disaat Yona dan dirinya sudah bertunangan.


Daerah perbatasan saat ini sudah aman, kukira perang ini akan berlangsung selama bertahun – tahun, namun kenyataannya aku mampu memenangkan perang dalam waktu setahun. Kupacu kudaku kencang melewati hutan di perbatasan bagian barat berharap sebelum malam tiba aku sudah sampai di istana. Sudah setahun aku tak bertemu dengannya, seperti apa dia saat ini ya ? Pikiranku mulai sedikit kacau saat memikirkan tentang keadaannya di istana. Apa ia baik – baik saja tanpaku, apa ia masih menungguku pulang, ataukah ia malah sudah melupakanku dan berpaling pada orang lain. Oke, sekarang yang terpenting adalah aku harus segera sampai di istana dan memberitahunya kabar kemenangan ini.

Saat mendekati area istana, aku dikejutkan dengan keramaian dan gemerlap lampu yang cukup menyilaukan mata. Kuhampiri salah seorang prajurit untuk bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi di istana.

"Maaf, ada acara apa di istana saat ini ?" tanyaku pada seorang prajurit yang berjaga di dekat gerbang masuk istana.

"Ah, Jenderal Hak. Selamat datang kembali. Tuan putri hari ini akan menikah Jenderal. Silahkan masuk." Jawabnya dan seketika membuat tubuhku kaku.

Tuan putri menikah ?! Apa aku tidak salah dengar, rasanya hatiku seperti dihujam anak panah api dan tubuhku seperti patung es. Bagaimana tidak, orang yang selama ini kucintai dan bahkan sudah kulamar untuk kelak kujadikan pendampingku ternyata hari ini menikah. Perasaanku campur aduk, rasa marah, sedih, kecewa dan lainnya membuatku tanpa basa – basi langsung pergi meninggalkan prajurit yang terbengong keheranan dengan sikapku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku cepat menuju kamar seseorang, saat sudah sampai di depan pintu kamarnya, kudengar suara tawa gadisku dan juga tawa

seorang pria ?!

Dengan emosi yang sudah berada di puncak kubuka pintu kamar itu dengan kasar dan menghampiri dirinya yang sedang berdiri di samping ranjang. Kulihat ia memakai pakaian yang sangat indah dan menawan, rambutnya di sanggul rapi dan disampingnya berdiri seorang pria yang juga berpakaian indah layaknya pengantin pria. Kuhampiri dan kucengkeram tangan Yona kuat serta menatap tajam pria di hadapanku ini.

"Hak, kau sudah sampai. Maaf aku tidak menyambutmu karena Pangeran Xifu akan menikah jadi aku mempersiapkan banyak hal untuk pernikahannya." Ucapnya sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tanganku.

"Pangeran Xifu ?! Jadi kau akan menikah dengannya ya. Lalu hubungan kita ini apa hime-sama ?!" tanyaku sambil menggertakkan gigiku marah. Pria di hadapanku hanya mengangkat alisnya lalu tersenyum simpul membuatku ingin menghajar wajahnya sekarang.

"Hak, apa yang kau bicarakan ? Bukan aku yang menikah, tapi Pangeran Xifu." Ia terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku dan aku merasa semakin marah mendengarnya.

"Yona-hime, saya mohon pamit dulu. Permisi." Saat pria itu keluar dari kamar aku langsung memutar tubuh Yona dan mencengkeram kedua pundaknya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku sekarang, kenapa kau tak mau mengaku jika kau akan menikah hari ini hime-sama ? Aku sungguh kecewa padamu." Aku menatap matanya dalam dan ia mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"K-kau, sebenarnya bicara apa sih ? Aku bilang bukan aku yang menikah, Pangeran Xifu hari ini akan menikah dengan Putri Ryumi. Kau kan tahu jika kita ini sudah tunangan, kenapa menuduhku akan menikah dengan orang lain sih ?" Ia mulai kesal dan merengut.

Aku sedikit lega ternyata bukan ia yang menikah, karena jika benar ia yang menikah maka aku pasti akan menghancurkan pesta pernikahannya.

"Benarkah ? Jadi sepupumu yang akan menikah rupanya bukan dirimu. Tapi tadi saat aku bertanya pada salah satu prajurit di depan gerbang istana ia bilang bahwa tuan putri akan menikah. Kupikir itu dirimu."

"Aish, kau ini. Memangnya aku ini perempuan macam apa yang menikahi pria lain sementara ia sudah memiliki tunangan. Untung kau tidak menghajar Pangeran Xifu tadi, jika iya maka aku pasti akan malu sekali nanti." Ujarnya kesal dan mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Hah, benar juga. Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin menghajarnya apalagi melihat ia tertawa bersamamu di dalam kamar berdua seperti tadi." Perasaanku lega, kupeluk dirinya erat dan kuciumi kepalanya. Betapa rindu aku saat ini, ia masih sama seperti dulu hanya saja badannya sedikit berisi dan rambutnya semakin panjang kurasa.

"Aku merindukanmu Hak, kau tahu berat badanku bertambah karena setiap aku memikirkanmu aku pasti akan melampiaskannya pada makanan. Jika kau tidak segera kembali mungkin kau akan melihat diriku seperti bola berjalan." Keluhnya padaku dan seketika membuatku terkekeh pelan. Sungguh aku merindukannya hingga sesak rasanya. Kupeluk ia lebih erat dan kutenggelamkan kepalaku pada rambutnya yang halus dan wangi itu.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu. Rasanya seperti sudah bertahun – tahun aku tidak melihat dirimu. Bagaimana keadaanmu dan yang lainnya ?"

"Baik, semuanya baik. Kau tahu, selama kau pergi aku sudah menolak belasan lamaran dari berbagai negara. Bahkan ada yang berani datang kesini dan mengirimkan banyak hadiah padaku." Ujarnya.

"Hm, untung aku cepat kembali. Jika tidak, kurasa kau mungkin akan menerima salah satu dari lamaran itu." Ucapku bercanda padanya namun ia melepas pelukanku dan menatapku tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu jika aku akan menerima salah satu lamaran itu Hak ?" tanyanya dengan mata membulat lebar dan aku mendecih mendengarnya.

"K-kau, bahkan jika kau sudah menikah dengan orang lain saat aku kembali aku tidak akan segan – segan untuk menculikmu dan mengurungmu bersamaku hime-sama." Jawabku dengan seringai evil.

"Hak, mulai sekarang panggil aku Yona. Aku tidak ingin mendengar kau memanggilku hime-sama, terkesan kaku sekali padahal kita ini sepasang kekasih." Tuturnya padaku dan aku hanya mengangguk.

"Ohya, sepertinya pesta pernikahannya akan dimulai sebentar lagi, ayo ganti pakaianmu sekarang. Aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian untukmu, kau bisa menggunakan kamar mandiku." Ia mengambil beberapa pakaian yang akan kupakai dan menaruhnya di ranjang. Saat ia berbalik hendak berjalan keluar kamar aku menahan tangannya dan menyuruhnya duduk diranjang.

"Kau disini saja Yona, bantu aku melepaskan jubah perang ini dan juga berpakaian." Ia hanya mengangguk menurut dan mulai melepaskan pelindung besiku yang masih melekat.

Saat ia kesusahan menurunkan jubahku aku sedikit merendahkan tubuhku agar ia tidak perlu berjinjit dan tak sengaja daguku mengenai kepalanya. Ia sedikit meringis lalu melepas pelindung dan jubahku yang masih melekat.

"Hah, kenapa kau tinggi sekali Hak. Bagaimana jika kita menikah nanti ? Kurasa aku akan kesusahan untuk membantumu melepas dan memakai pakaian." Ujarnya sedikit kesal. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Hm, aku akan duduk dikursi sementara kau berdiri membantuku melepas pakaian atau memakai pakaian, pasti akan lebih mudah." Jawabku singkat. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya cepat tanda setuju. Kemudian tangannya berhenti, saat ku lihat rupanya saat ini aku hanya tinggal memakai celana. Ia sedikit salah tingkah dan pipinya bersemu merah.

"Kurasa kau bisa menggantinya sendiri di kamar mandi Hak, aku akan menunggumu disini." Ucapnya malu – malu. Kemudian aku bergegas ke kamar mandi dan berganti pakaian.

Malamnya, saat pesta sudah berakhir aku mengajak Yona berjalan – jalan di halaman belakang istana. Kugenggam tangannya dan kami berjalan dalam diam.

"Yona, aku ingin kita segera menikah." Ucapku sambil menatap lurus kedepan.

"Hm, baiklah. Kurasa lebih cepat lebih baik. Aku juga tidak ingin menunda kesempatan ini."

"Bagaimana jika bulan depan kita menikah ?" tanyaku padanya dan ia memukul lenganku.

"Kau ini, mempersiapkan pesta pernikahan itu butuh waktu lama Hak. Kau pikir semudah mencabuti rumput di pekarangan." Ujarnya kesal.

"Kalau begitu, dua bulan lagi kita menikah. Aku akan meminta bantuan penduduk suku angin dan teman – teman kita untuk mempersiapkan pesta pernikahannya. Besok kita bisa memberitahu para tamu undangan di pesta tadi bahwa dua bulan lagi kita akan menikah."balasku kemudian. Ia tampak berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk setuju.

"Hahh…..baiklah, terserah padamu. Hak, kau ingin punya anak berapa nanti ?" tanyanya dan aku menghentikan langkahku.

"Empat anak kurasa cukup."

"Dua Hak, empat terlalu banyak. Kau tak kasian padaku apa memangnya ?" ujarnya dengan muka memelas, aku mendengus dan mengalihkan tatapanku. Tadi ia bertanya padaku, giliran kujawab ia malah protes.

"Kalau kau hanya ingin melahirkan dua kali, itu artinya kita harus memiliki anak kembar sayangku. Dua anak terlalu sedikit kau tahu, aku ingin istana ini ramai oleh anak kita." Ia meringis mendengar jawabanku dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

"Kau tega sekali Hak menyuruhku mengandung anak kembar dua kali. Ugh…" Ia merengut dan kakinya menendang – nendang kerikil di jalanan.

"Yaa, sebenarnya berapapun anak yang kita miliki tidak masalah, yang pasti aku ingin kita memiliki lebih dari dua anak." Aku tetap pada pendirianku.

Malam itu, kami membahas mengenai kehidupan masa depan kami, hingga tak terasa malam semakin larut dan aku mengantarnya ke dalam kamar.

"Istirahatlah, selamat malam Yona." Aku mengecup keningnya lalu menyelimuti tubuhnya, setelah itu aku berjalan keluar kamar dan memasuki kamarku. Tanpa kusadari, bibirku menyunggingkan senyum tipis, berharap mimpi indah kami akan segera terwujud.


End file.
